Armored vehicles, and in particular military vehicles, are usually designed so as to protect the passengers located within a cabin of the vehicle from threats, for example, bullets, rockets, explosive charges etc. One such threat is an explosive charge adapted to explode under the belly of the vehicle, thereby endangering the passengers within the cabin.
In order to secure the passengers within the cabin, a variety of solutions have been contemplated including the armored design of the belly, a more massive design of the belly and reinforcement of the belly of the vehicle by reinforcing systems, for example, an arrangement of reinforcing ribs.
The latter arrangement is adapted to reduce deformation of the belly under the force of explosion of an explosive charge by increasing the structural integrity thereof.
It has also been contemplated to design a vehicle in which the belly of the vehicle is separated from the floor of the vehicle on which passengers are positioned, whereby deformation of the belly does not effect the structural integrity of the vehicle floor.